


Brother, My Brother

by MsFaust



Series: Marvels Never Die [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Just because Genji still lives doesn't mean Hanzo's quest is in vain.





	Brother, My Brother

"Thought we'd find you here."

Hanzo sighed, not bothering to turn his head. "Leave me, spirit. I have nothing to say to you."

"Why do you still refuse to believe I'm not dead?"

"Because he wishes to redeem himself," Amy said as she pulled herself onto the balcony. "To acknowledge you still live would, in his eyes, render his efforts meaningless. However, I do not believe his quest is in vain."

She sat down beside him. "Let me tell you a story I heard from one of the newcomers."

As she began to relate the story of Spider-Man, Genji thought about how his own life-changing event--his near-death and rebirth as a cyborg--had made him realize how foolish he'd been. With aid from Overwatch and Zenyatta, he'd outgrown his previous hedonism and reconciled his spirit and body.

From what he'd heard from the Newcomers, he and the 'webslinger' had quite a bit in common.

"Like you, I was ordered to kill someone I loved. Now I seek atonement for my crimes." Amy placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "Your brother may still be alive, but you still feel guilt over what you tried to do. The act may not have been successful, but you can still atone, if that is what you're looking for."

"It will take time to heal," Genji added. "But you won't know if you don't try."

"Yes. I suppose you're right...Genji."


End file.
